1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CPU (central processing unit) socket, and more particularly to a CPU socket consisting of a cover and a base. The cover movable relative to the base and has a first elongated recess to receive therein a guiding plate with therein guiding slits and the base has a driven plate received in a second elongated recess to receive therein a driven plate with thereon a guiding bosses complementary to the guiding slits such that the guiding bosses are received in the guiding slits to regulate the movement of the cover in relation to the base.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, it is noted that a conventional CPU socket includes a base (40), a cover (50) and a driving element (60).
The base (40) has multiple first apertures (41) defined through the base (40), a first recess (42) defined in a top face thereof to receive therein a driven plate (43) and a first through hole (421) defined through a bottom face defining the first recess (42).
The cover (50) has a U shaped cross section and includes multiple second apertures (51) corresponding to the first apertures (41) for insertion of legs (not shown) of the CPU, a second recess (52) defined in a bottom face thereof to receive therein a driving plate (53A) and a second through hole (53) defined through a bottom face defining the second recess (52) to correspond to the first through hole (421).
The driving element (60) has a head (61), a cam (62) extending from a bottom of the head (61) and a rod (63) formed on a bottom of the cam (62).
When the conventional CPU socket is in application, the rod (63) is extended through the second through hole (53), the driving plate (53A), the driven plate (43) and the first through hole (421) to combine with a washer (631). Thus the head (61) is kept on top of the cover (50) and the cover (50) is securely connected with the base (40) via outer side walls of the cover (50) enclosing outer side walls of the base (40).
In order to facilitate the rotation of the driving element (60), a groove (64) is defined in a top face of the head (61) so that an auxiliary tool such as a screwdriver is applied to rotate the driving element (60). When the driving element (60) is rotated, the cam (62) will abut an inner periphery of the second through hole (53) to move the cover (50) relative to the base (40). Thus after the legs of the CPU are inserted into the second apertures (51) and the first apertures (41), the movement of the cover (50) relative to the base (40) will ensure that the legs engage with solder bosses formed on a bottom face of the base (40) (not shown).
From the above description, it is noted that the rotation of the driving element (60) ensures the contact between the CPU legs and the solder bosses. However, because the driving force comes from a point of the inner periphery of the second through hole (53), the movement of the cover (50) may easily be tilted relative to the base (40) such that either the side walls of the cover (50) are damaged or the periphery defining the second through hole (53) is damaged.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved CPU socket to mitigate the aforementioned problems.